Wet and Wild
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "Bechloe. G!P Chloe. Drunk sex? Maybe in a bathtub? They could be super wasted and well one thing leads to another and bam hot sex in the bath. They're already dating.
"Oh Chloe," Beca moaned as the redhead nipped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "You're going to have to stop for a few seconds while I unlock the door. I don't think Ms. Wilson next door will appreciate hearing us doing it in the middle of the hall," Beca said unconvincingly as she tried to locate the correct key.

"Sorry, can't stop," Chloe mumbled from her spot in the brunette's cleavage. "They just passed a new law that made it illegal to stop in the middle of pleasing a woman. I wouldn't last in prison. I'm too pretty. And don't worry about Ms. Wilson, she's probably just jealous she isn't getting any."

The brunette didn't respond, instead opting for getting the key in the door. She had no doubt that Ms. Wilson was jealous, but she didn't think the police would give that any consideration while giving Chloe and herself a ticket for public indecency or public intoxication.

After forcing herself to stop forcing on Chloe's lips on her neck and instead turned her attention to the task of unlocking the door, the brunette was successful. She and Chloe went stumbling into the apartment, straight into the kitchen, and slammed into the counter.

Beca couldn't help but groan in pain as her back collided with the edge of the counter.

"Are you ok, Becs?" Chloe asked, concerned that she had hurt her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I just hit the counter kinda hard," Beca said, trying to cover up how much pain she was in.

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Chloe apologized. "I was just really excited and wasn't ready for the door to open. How does your back feel is it tightening? Are you sore?"

"I'm sure it'll be sore tomorrow," Beca said before gritting her teeth against the immediate pain. "Just give me a minute and then we can go into my room and continue." Beca offered as she gave an unconvincing, half smile.

"Becs, don't be ridiculous, you're clearly in pain. Sex can wait for you to feel a little better. Come on, let's get you in the bath to relax your muscles," Chloe suggested as she grabbed Beca's hand and started to lead her to the bathroom.

Chloe silently drew a warm bubble bath while Beca sat in the corner, silently feeling herself fall even more in love with her girlfriend. She had never had anyone in her life more attentive to her needs. It was something she didn't think she needed until she met Chloe.

After the redhead put a hand in to test the water, she turned the brunette. "That should be warm enough. Why don't you hop in while I plug in the heating pad and get an ice bag ready for when you're done?"

"I can't," Beca said with a little pout.

"What do you mean you can't?" Chloe asked confused.

"I'm too sore to take my clothes off and get in the tub," Beca said while giving her best attempt at Chloe's puppy dog pout before turning as seductive as she could. "I guess you'll have to undress me and carry me to the tub."

Chloe looked at her girlfriend, completely dumbfounded for a few moments. It wasn't until Beca shot her a wink that Chloe fully understood what she was implying. "Of course, baby," the redhead said sweetly as she walked over to the brunette to pick her up. "I would hate for you to put any unnecessary pressure on your back."

Beca nuzzled into Chloe's neck as the redhead carried her bridal-style over to the tub and carefully deposited her into the warm, bubbly water.

"Best girlfriend ever," Beca said as her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed in the bath. The warm water on her skin really did make all the difference. She could feel the muscles in her back immediately relax. The brunette knew that she would be up for a couple of rounds after just a 10-minute soak. That was when it hit her. Beca cracked an eye open to look at Chloe while she tried to suppress the smirk threatening to spread across her lips. "God this bath is amazing," she moaned.

Chloe smiled, relieved that the pain she had caused her girlfriend wouldn't last. "Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"There is one little thing that could make this bath even better," Beca trailed off.

"What is it?" Chloe asked as she shot forward in her seat. She would do anything to make Beca happy.

"If you were in here with me," Beca said as she shot a wicked grin and winked in Chloe's direction.

The redhead didn't respond. She just stood up and started stripping while staring right into Beca's eyes, not bothering to put the clothes in the hamper for once.

Beca scooted forward to allow Chloe some room to get in behind her before leaning back into her girlfriend's embrace, sighing at the contact.

They lay in content silence for a few moments. The only activity was Beca absentmindedly running her hands back-and-forth over Chloe's thighs. While the redhead gave the brunette a small back massage and occasionally leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Beca's shoulder.

Neither of them knew how long they had been in there. It really didn't matter. It was Saturday night and they didn't have anywhere to be the next day.

It wasn't until Beca felt a familiar bulge pressing against her back that her mind began to wander to some other things she'd like to do in the next day.

Without a word, the brunette reached her hand back and began gently running her hand up and down Chloe's half-hard cock. "It looks like you have some residual arousal," she whispered before giving the shaft a squeeze.

Chloe took in a sharp inhale. "Come on Beca, you know that I'm always at least on the way to being horny. Add in some alcohol, that heated make out session, and being pressed up against you in the tub and I'm a goner."

"I guess you have a point. What do you say I take care of you right here, right now?" Beca asked in the most seductive, husky voice she could muster.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe agreed. "Let's just do some rearranging and we can get started."

"No, Beca said in such a authoritative tone and with such finality that it taught Chloe off guard.

"What do you mean, no?" The redhead asked hesitantly when she had regained her wits.

"No, we aren't doing any rearranging. I want to be on top."

"You want to be on top?" Chloe tried to ask in a calm voice, but her rapidly dilating eyes gave her away.

"Mhm. I want to ride you, making a little wave pool, until you shoot every last drop of your load into my pussy that's drenched for your cock," Beca said, intentionally drawing out her words.

Chloe's eyes fluttered shut with a groan as her body slid a few inches down in the bath. "God, Beca, that sounds so amazing. But talk is cheap. Let's see you put those words into action," Chloe said in hopes that it would bait Beca a little.

"How dare you call me cheap," Beca said in mock offense. "I guess I'll just have to fuck that notion out of you," Beca said with a growl as she turned around and straddled Chloe's lap before slowly lowering herself down onto Chloe's throbbing cock until she was sitting on her thighs.

The redhead moaned as her eyes fluttered closed and her hands immediately shot the brunette's hips and gave them a squeeze, her nails digging into Beca's soft skin.

Beca smiled at the knowledge that she was still in charge and Chloe was going to go along with what she had in mind. With that, the brunette slowly started rocking her hips against Chloe's at a slowly building pace.

All Chloe did to express her frustration was dig her nails further into Beca's skin and increase the pace of her own thrusts, silently begging her girlfriend to meet her in the middle.

The brunette knew what the redhead wanted, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She was almost never on top and she was going to take advantage of being in charge, which meant that Chloe was going to be on the receiving end of seemingly endless, merciless teasing for once.

"Beca, baby," Chloe whimpered. "Please pick up your pace. I'm desperate to come."

"I suppose you've waited long enough," the brunette reasoned as she started rocking her hips a little faster, earning a moan of approval from the redhead. "Then again," Beca added as she came to a near stop. "It is your fault we ended up in this position in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked in her best attempt at sounding mad through the arousal over-whelming her body and mind.

"If memory serves, it was your horny, drunk self that sent me flying into the counter. Had you been able to control yourself a little better, we could be in bed, going on round three or four," Beca explained in an overly sweet tone. "Instead, we had to stop. Now, you're going to have to wait."

Chloe closed her eyes and groaned. She knew there was no getting out of this one and she would be at Beca's mercy until the brunette decided she had had enough.

"What? You don't like being teased?" Beca asked in a faux innocent voice.

Chloe just shook her head, making Beca smile. "That's such a surprise considering how much you love teasing me."

The redhead whimpered. "I'm sorry. I realize now how frustrating it is. I promise not to do it anymore once we're done with foreplay," Chloe said desperately in hopes that it would be enough to make Beca change her mind.

"That's a very sweet offer," Beca cooed, but refused to increase her pace. "How do I know you'll stay true to your word?"

"You can bend me over the bed and give me a dozen smacks to my ass with your belt to teach me a lesson that teasing is bad."

"That sounds like a worthy trade to me," Beca said with a nod. "I just hope you remember it when you're sober." The brunette said as she started sliding up and down on her girlfriend's cock as hard and fast as she could.

At first, Chloe was so relieved that she would finally be allowed to come that all she could do was close her eyes and smile as pleasure coursed through her body as she let go.

The second Beca felt Chloe's hot cum shoot through her, she let go and allowed herself to fall over the edge as well.

When they were done, the couple just lay together silently in post orgasmic bliss. As soon as she felt Chloe go flaccid inside of her, Beca stood up and wrapped a towel around her body. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at her usually hyper girlfriend rendered completely immobile. "Are you going to come to bed or are you just going to sleep in the tub like you did New Years Eve 2014?"

"I just need a minute," the redhead mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Ok, take your time," Beca said with a shrug. "Just know that I'll be in bed waiting for you with my hand between my legs thinking about how badly I want you to join me." The brunette didn't have to stay and see Chloe's reaction to know that she had gotten to the redhead.

Sure enough, as soon as she flopped down on the bed, Beca saw a towel clad Chloe power walking into the bedroom with a large tent around her groin.

"That was a very quick minute," the brunette teased as she watched her girlfriend pull her towel off and crawl up the bed so Chloe's face was directly above Beca's.

"When sex is even implied, yep, I'm super fast." The redhead stopped to think about what she had just said. "Wait…"

Beca just laughed before pulling Chloe down into a heated kiss so their naked fronts were in contact with one another. "Why don't you show me how much stamina you have," Beca suggested when they pulled apart.

"Excellent idea," Chloe said as she spread Beca's legs.

The brunette smiled and moaned in satisfaction. This night was turning out better than she could have anticipated.


End file.
